A promise is binding
by silvertyra
Summary: Syrus's life is returned to him, but is there a feeling between the two developing?...OCxSyrus
1. The Promise

**Ok, just to let you know, I usually write much longer stuff than this, but this is like an intro, and I'm not to good at that...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The promise**

Lea Wheeler walked towards the Slifer boy's dorm. Why did Jaden Yuki wan to see her? Her of all people? Seto Kaiba himself had even called her father a mutt. She brushed her hair behind her back onto her Slifer Red outfit. Her icy blue eyes scanned the dorm before she walked in.

She walked into the room, as soon as she did she saw Syrus Truesdale. Sy looked at her then looked away. Though Sy wouldn't admit it, he had a huge crush on her. "Where's Jaden?" she asked the light green-haired boy.

"Ummmm.." Sy was speechless at such a lovley girl talking to him.

"Sy, what's your problem?" A gruff voice asked. "He's just waking up," The boy added, looking at Lea. "Oh, so _your _Lea."

"Yes, who might _you_ be?" She asked.

"Chumly," he said simply as Jaden walked out, brushing his dark brown hair back.

"So, Lea, you came," Jaden said with his usual smile.

"Yea, well, you asked me to-" She started. She was interrupted by a blueish light coming from behind the dorm. "What's that?"

"Mabey grilled cheese? Or french fries?" Chumly suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it, let's go cheak it out!" Lea said, looking around at the rest of the crew. "Oh.. we might want to bring our dueling decks. You never know," she added.

Jaden nodded. "Come on!"

They all ran to the back of the dorm where the light was really a portal.

"I don't like the look of that.." Sy murmured.

"Oh come on, Sy! You don't like the look of anything!" Jaden said, running right into the portal dragging Chumly and leaving Syrus looking quite dumbfounded.

"Sy, you coming?" Lea asked gently.

"I-I dunno.. it could some portal into some shadow games! I don't want to get hurt.." Sy sputtered.

Lea smiled and, without thinking, grabbed his hand and said, "Don't worry Sy, I'll make sure, if anything happens to you, I'll make it right. I'll keep you alive.. " Sy smiled. "But, hey! What could happen?"

_**A lot can happen young one... and I'm going to make sure of it! You and you'll new "friends" will die. One by one I will kill you and make sure of it!**_

_Tbc..._

* * *

**Preveiw of Chapter 2 **

**Chapter 2**

**A promise is a promise!**

"LEA!" Sy yelled as Lea nearly fell to the ground from the direct hit and Chumly was completly stone. Sy ran towards the dueling ring.

"SYRUS! DON'T!" Alexis yelled as Syrus ran for the line. He stopped at the green, glowing line. He slowly stepped over it. Nothing, then-

"AHH!" Electric shock went though his entire body.

"SY!" Three different voices yelled, one weaker than the others.

Jaden ran and caught Sy as he fell. "Sy, you okay?"

Sy shook his head. "That didn't feel to good."

"Of course it didn't feel to good! You just got yourself fried!" Chazz said.

Lea took another direct attack as Sy backed away, his hand on his side.

"Now.." the shadow demon said, "Why don't we take the werid kid?" He smirked as he pushed a green button. A red lazer came from the ceiling og the dark cave just as the last, this time coming for Sy. Sy was, of course, still mad.

"Yea.. kick a man when he's down.." Sy murmured.

The ray hit him head on, knocking him to his knees, turing him to stone.

"That bastard!" Jaden yelled. "That basterd! That idiot coward!"


	2. A Promise is A Promise!

**Welcome to the 2nd installment of my story! Please RR!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**A promise is a promise!**

"Come on Sy!" Lea said smiling. Noone heard the dark voice that had spoke with such power.

Sy hesitated. "Okay," he said finally.

Lea ran into the portal and Sy followed. When they entered they found themselfs inside a forest beside Jaden and Chumly.

"Took you long enough!" Jaden said.

Sy blushed, thankfully noone saw it.

"Where are we?" Lea asked, looking around. She combed though her red hair with her fingers.

"I dunno.." Jaden admitted. Then,

"Hey, Jadis! Chumly! Sy!... Lea?" A voice yelled. Alexis!

"Alexis? How'd you get here?" Jaden asked.

"Same way you and Chazz did," Alexis said as Chazz walked in from the bushes.

"Chazz? Ah, great.." Jaden murmured.

"What was that?" Chazz demanded.

"Nothing..."

-

**Sorry to interupt your little conversation, but you are ignoring the fact why you are here!**

"W-who was that?" Sy asked.

Lea shook her head. "I dunno.."

"What do you mean?" Chazz snapped.

**What I mean is, I want to duel all of you! One by one take your soul!**

"I don't know about taking our souls, but we'll sure duel you!" Jaden said.

**Have it your way!**

"I don't like this..." Chumly muttered as the forest vanshied. It slowly turned into a dark cave.

**Welcome to my custom dueling world! Each area is adapted to each of your weaknesses! Now, my frist victim shall be Wheeler!**

Lea looked around blindly as a shadow appered in the far side.

"Just call me Shadow Demon!" He yelled as Lea stepped foward to duel him.

As soon as she stepped into teh arena, a green line surrounded it.

"None of you cross it or you shall be punished!"

Sy looked at Lea. "Goog luck Lea!"

Jaden nodded. "Yea! Get your game on!"

"Right." Lea took out her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Life Points:

4000 vs. 4000

"I'll go frist!" Lea said, drawing her card. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in Defence mode! (Atk: 1300 Def: 2000) And end my turn!"

"You think that giant rock will defend you?" The shadow demon asked, laughing. "I play Black Mystical Elf! (Atk:2000 Def:300) And power it up with Malevolent Nuzzler! Powering it up by 700! But, with the moster I use it on, it'll only work for one turn.. So! My Elf! Attack!" The Black Elf went for her moster and destoyed it easliy. "Now, my equip card is destoryed. But, I actate double attack! Allowing me to attack twice, after my frist one! Now-"

Lea played a card from her hand. "You actaved Slice! It cuts your moster's damage in half! So I'll only lose 1000 LP!"

"No worry! Just postponing your demise! Elf! Attack her LPs!"

The Dark Elf hit he head on. Once. "That... hurt.."

"Wait. Before she attacks again.. I forgot to metion that evertime you lose LPs, you lose a friend!"

"WHAT?"

"That's right! Each time, one of you friends gets turned to stone!" He smirked. "Why don't we try the puggy one?"

"Chumly!" Sy exlaimed as the demon pushed a red buttom. A green light flew from the celiling, hitting Chumly.

"Chumly!" Several voices yelled.

"Time for attack number two!"

The attack hit her hard. "AH!" That got Sy pissed.

"LEA!" Sy yelled as Lea nearly fell to the ground from the direct hit and Chumly was completly stone. Sy ran towards the dueling ring.

"SYRUS! DON'T!" Alexis yelled as Syrus ran for the line. He stopped at the green, glowing line. He slowly stepped over it. Nothing, then-

"AHH!" Electric shock went though his entire body.

"SY!" Three different voices yelled, one weaker than the others.

Jaden ran and caught Sy as he fell. "Sy, you okay?"

Sy shook his head. "That didn't feel to good."

"Of course it didn't feel to good! You just got yourself fried!" Chazz said.

Lea took another direct attack as Sy backed away, his hand on his side.

"Now.." the shadow demon said, "Why don't we take the werid kid?" He smirked as he pushed a green button. A red lazer came from the ceiling of the dark cave just as the last, this time coming for Sy. Sy was, of course, still mad.

"Yea.. kick a man when he's down.." Sy murmured.

The ray hit him head on, knocking him to his knees, turing him to stone.

"That bastard!" Jaden yelled. "That basterd! That idiot coward!"

"Jaden, calm down!" Alexis said.

"How can I calm down? That bastard just turned Sy to stone! And Sy had just got hurt."

Lea looked around. "Sy!"

Sy had been frozed when he was on his knees, hand on his side, his eyes closed.

"You going _way_ down for that!" Lea yelled to the demon. _It's time for me to show I keep my promises!_

Lea drew a card. "I play, Dark Hole!" She yelled. The Dark Elf went away. "Now I summon MY Mystical Elf in Defence mode. (Atk:300 Def:2000)

"Whatever.. I know play, the magic card, Darkness Rampage! Taking 1000 directly from your LPs!"

Darkness came from above and knocked her to the ground.

"LEA!.. ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled, forgetting all common sense, and ran for the dueling arena as Alexis got turned to stone, he got across the line...

"AHHHH!" The shock when though he body as quickly as harshly as fire in a wheat field. Then, the inpact sent him flying backwards into the cave wall, cutting his left leg horrbily bad, and throwing him to the ground, out cold.

"Jaden?" Chazz asked, running up to him. Chazz may have not liked him, but he didn't want him to die.

_This bastard is screwing with my life! Now, it's time to screw with his!_


	3. A promise is best kept

**Sorry so short.. I was short on time.. RR!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Promises are better kept**

Chazz looked at Jaden. "God, I don't really like him, but I don't wanna see him die," he whispered.

Lea stood up,"JADEN!"

Jaden's eyes blinked open. "Chazz? W-what's going on? What-? Oh shit! That bastard!" Jaden shook his head. "Lea, beat that dude's butt! Get your game on!"

"What happened to, every one wins?" Chazz asked.

Jaden just blinked.

Lea drew her next card. She smiled. "You heard of my dad's monster, Red eyes black dragon? Well.. here's what happens when it mates!" She said, throwing down a Red eyes black chick. (Me: I dunno it's attack.. or defence..)

The shadow demon smiled. "So what? I play another dark card! This time, Darkness rampage! Takes away 500 LP directly!"

The attack hit her like a ton of bricks. "AHH!"

"Lea!" Two voices yelled in unison.

"Let's take out Mr. Tough Boy!" The demon crackled.

"Chazz..."

The beam flew from the cave ceiling and hit him squarly in the chest. He fell, then turned stone.

Jaden looked at Chazz. _Oh great, I've lost so much blood that my vision is starting to blur!_ So it was. He shook it off.

Lea looked back around at the demon. She drew her card and smiled. "I may not be able to win, but neither will you..."

"What do you mean?" The demon demanded.

"This is what I mean! I play, Last Resort! If I just lost half my LP, you and I both lose a total of 4000!"

"Mean t-that.." The demon sputtered.

"Neither of us win."

A bright light surrounded the arena. Both LP counters hit zero, then the demon vasnished as Lea fell to the ground and everyone, but Jaden of course, turned back to normal.

"Lea!" Syrus yelled, limping to her.

Jaden weakly looked up. "Lea.."

Sy smiled as Lea gently and slowly opened her eyes. "You kept your promise.."

"Of course I did.. what are friends for?" Lea asked, sitting up.

Chazz walked over to the two as Alexis and Chumley tended to Jaden. "You think it's over?" He asked gruffly.

"I dunno..." Lea admitted.

_**Over? Why, my friends, it's just begun!**_

_Tbc.._


	4. The Death

**Disclamer: Me no own Yu-gi-oh GX**

Me: Okay, I have three sorrys to make.

1. I'm sorry I haven't written this in a while.

2. I"m sorry it's so short

3. I'm sorry about what happens

RR!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - The Death

The world around them evaporated. "What the heck?" Chazz murmured. A green meadow made itself there new habitat. Lea looked around. She saw Chazz, Alexis, Chumley, Jaden... wait, where was Syrus?

"Where's Sy?" Jaden asked, still on the ground, stating Lea's thought.

Alexis looked around, "SYRUS!" She yelled.

Around that moment they heard a familar yell as if it was about to be killed. "SYRUS!" Lea and Jaden yelled in unison. Jaden tried tried to get up but his leg wouldn't let him.

"Buddy, lemme carry you on my back..." Chumley said. Without waiting for an answer, he boosted Jaden onto his back as Lea ran for the source of sound, her red hair flowing behind her.

(Me: So some of you wouldn't get confused, Lea was lying, she isn't Joey's daughter, she's his long lost sister...)

She stopped when she saw the scene. A black demon was standing on a hill with a werid looking ray gun in his hand. "Syrus!" Lea yelled again, too late. The demon fired! TSSWEWW! The green ray flew and hit Syrus square in the chest, he flew backwards.

"SYRUS!" Sevrel voices yelled as they caught up with Lea, and what was happening. Syrus flew back and hit a sharp rock, Lea quickly rushed to his aid as his shocked eyes closed.

She picked up his wrist to fill for a pulse, a sharp edge of the rock had driven itself into his back. Her eyes immedently fill with tears. "Syrus! He's gone! He's really gone!" She sobbed.


	5. The Profecy

**Chapter 5 - The Profecy**

The teens gasped.

Lea held Syrus's now cold body to her own as if that would bring him back. At that moment a little light flew around the meadow, grabbing her eyes a little fairy appeared. "Hello. Lea Wheeler, am I correct? I see you've lost one of your own, i know a way to bring him back." Lea looked at the fairy. It was about the size of a foot, Lea knew this because her frist thought was to crush it. She had blond hair that flowed long behind her, her green ivy eyes made her look so innocent.

"How?" She asked, clearing up her tears.

"It's a profecy," the fairy said. "But frist, you must wash and wrap his wounds." The fairy pointed to Syrus's back.

"Where would I wash it? Huh?"

The fairy started flying. "Follow."

Lea picked up Syrus's limp form and walked after her followed by everyone else. "Dip him into that river."

Lea did what she was told, did she have a choice? The blood flowed from his back into the water after she took his Slifer Red jacket off. Red blood stained his jacket. She lifted him out of the warm, yet oddly still clean, water. She took off her own jacket, under it was a leather back belly tank top with a white shirt over it. She took the white shirt off as well and tied it around his waist. Just so she wouldn't be so hot she took her Slifer pants off, under them was black leather kaprees. She layed him down on the grass. "What now?" She asked.

"I tell you the profecy:

_If innocent blood is shed,_

_in the of digital,_

_the killer must be defeated._

_Then, one must show love in a way_

_that a fairy tall would be completed._

Now, I leave you all to your buisness." Without anyone having a chance to object, she just disappeared.

"Well.. that was werid.." Chazz said.

"Well.. I think she means we have to avenge him frist," Jaden said. Alexis nodded in agreement.

"I'll rip that demon head off and stick it so far up his ass that if was alive he could us his throat as a telascope," Lea said, she grabbed something from behind her back. A gun!

"W-where'd you get that?" Chumley stuttered, almost dropping Jaden.

"I keep it with me as a line of defence, guess I can use it on that demon." She looked around. "He couldn't have gone far... wait, I have an idea. In the profecy it said we were in a digital world. Mabey I can call onto it!" She closed her eyes. "Killer Demon! I call on you! Get your ass here or I'll do it myself!" She yelled. The demon appered in front of her. "I'm not going to waste my time on duels!" She said, pointing the pistol at him. Her red hair flowed far behind her as her blue eyes bore into the demon as if melting him. (Me: Picture this, a new Charlie's Angel fixing to blast off a Shadow Demon's head with a pistol.. I have a joke about this coming in the next chapter..)

The demon looked bored. He took put his ray gun and fired at her, missing her by a hair. "You missed," She said, standing guard of Syrus's body.

"This time I wouldn't!" The demon yelled in a slurred Engish. He fired again, knocking her to the ground.

"Lea!" Voices yelled.

"The only reason you killed Syrus with that is because he hit a damn rock! You don't see one around here, know do you?" She asked._ But there's river. And I don't think a demon can swim.._

"This is for Syrus!" She yelled, firing a bullet, it hit the demon in the arm. Blue blood oozed out. He stumbled back and triped into the water where all that was left was smoke. (AHH! I'm melting! )

Lea sighed. "Well, we completed one part of the profecy, now what?"

"Well, the next part said:

_Then, one must show love in a way_

_that a fairy tall would be completed._

What would that be?" Alexis asked, already knowing the answer. Everyone shurgged in turn.

"How stupid are you all? How is most fairy talls ended? A kiss! Someone, hopefully a girl, has to kiss Syrus.."

Lea figured Alexis wouldn't leaving only her. "I'll do it.."


	6. Live again

**I no own YGO GX**

Me: Sorry so short.. It's getting to the best part!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Live Again**

Chazz looked at Lea. "Why you? Why not Alexis? I mean, she's a girl too!'

Lea and Alexis laughed.

"Boys.." Lea shook her head. "Most fairy tales end where the hansome prince comes and kisses the lovely girl... this is the same thing, besides the sex is switched! It's clear Syrus likes me! If you had a brain in your head you'd know that at how he blushes around me.. So, I should do it!"

Chazz understood.

"Well, you mind if I don't watch?" Chumly asked. "I don't like PG-13 moments too much..."

Lea laughed. "'Course not!"

Sting growled. **No! They can't bring him back! They can't! Then there will be five again! We can't have that! You! Zeetha! Cook up a storm around the Choosen Ones!**

Lea spun around. "Anyone hear that?" She asked. A bolt of lighting struck about five feet behind her. "AH! Damn! _He's _after me!" She yelled.

"Who?" asked Jaden.

"Noone.." she murmured. She picked up Syrus and put him on her back. "Run!" She yelled. She bolted off. The rest followed.

She stopped. "Oh crap... The lake..." Another lighting. This time it made her lose her footing. Syrus feel off her back as she and Syrus's body fell into the shallow end of the lake. "_Lebria nos a malo!" _She yelled. She lighting stopped, but there was no sign of the others.

"_He's _tooken them!" She yelled. She looked at Syrus's now wet body. _Only you can bring him back, _A voice in the back of her head told her.

She nodded. She crawled though the water until her head wa above his motionless one.

_Live again... Syrus Truesdale_


	7. The Kiss

**Disclamer: I no own YGO GX, or Charlie's Angels..**

Me: Here's my new update! I like this one alot. Okay, so I milk the drama a bit, I like drama, if you don't, then bite my ass! Enjoy! RR

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - The Kiss

Lea's wet face still hung over Syrus's. She bent back. "I wonder.." She removed her white shirt from his chest. The blood was dry, and no more was running from the back. She leaned him over on her leg, it was now a scar, but, of course, the pain would be fresh when he was reborn. She was guessing the scar was because completing half the profecy did that to the open wound.

Lea looked at Syrus, this time, she'd do it. She layed him down slowly and kissed him on his cold lips, she was afriad to pull back, fearing for the worst. Wait, she pulled back, did time stop? No, she could still feel the wind in her hair and the water against moving her legs. She looked back at Sy, did it work? He still wasn't breathing. She kept staring at his chest, begging in her mind for it to start rising up and down... up and down.. it didn't.

She closed her eyes. Then.. "What the-? Am I having that dream with Lea as a Charlie's Angel?" An voice so weak she could barly hear said.

"S-Syrus?" She asked, quikly opening her eyes. He slowly sat up.

"L-lea? W-what happened t-to me..? I thought I was... dead.." Syrus whispered.

Lea's eyes fell, "You were."

Syrus looked surprised. "How.. how am I here then?" He asked.

"I had..I had to do something.."

"Do wh-?" He question was cut short by a sharp pain in his back. "Ah!" He closed his eyes tight, he tried to stand up. "No, Syrus! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" He listened.

Syrus looked at her, he saw something in her eyes, concern, yes, but something else... could it be love? _No, who'd love me?_ Syrus asked himself. _My brother doesn't even like me!_

"Where's the others?" Syrus asked.

Lea shook her head, "I dunno, but, I know this, they've been kidnapped, and the kidnapper wouldn't kill them, they want to draw me there.."

"Why?"

Lea ignored his question,"Syrus, right now we need to find them before he does get pissed off and kill them! But I don't want you walking, I'm going to carry you on my back, okay?"

Syrus nodded. "Okay.." He closed his eyes again, his brother wouldn't killed like that, whould he? No, Zane was perfect.

_**Speaking of Zane, let's cheak up on him..**_

Zane was finished searching the ground for his younger brother. "He better not have gotten himself into trouble with those other Slifers.." He murmrued. His eyes were drawn to a glowing portal in the woods. "What the-? How'd that get there? I'd better go cheak this out.." He walked over to it. "It seems to be some kind of portal.. I wonder if this is where Syrus went.."

_**Now, let's get back to Syrus and Lea...**_

"Syrus, are you ready to go now, or do you want to wait a while?" Lea asked.

Syrus's eyes were still closed, instead of answering her question, he said, "I think my back's broken, it hurts.."

Lea gently ran her fingers down his back, "Yikes, your right.. We need to get you back to the real world so we can get that fixed.."

"What about the others?" Syrus asked weakly.

At that moment they both heard a sound from the nearby bushes. "Syrus?" A gruff voice asked.

Sy knew that voice. It was his brother. Syrus avioded eye contact. Zane saw him on the ground and rushed he knelt beside his brother. "Syrus, are you okay? What happened?"

The pain was reallt rushing in on Syrus now, he felt to weak to speak. He simply shook his head.

"Lea, what happened?" Zane asked, clearly worried.

Lea didn't want to explain everything that happened, and she knew Syrus didn't want Zane to know everything.

"Syrus was hurt really badly, but he's still wanting to get up to save the others," She answered.

"The others? Jaden and Alexis?" Zane asked.

"And Chumly... and Chazz.." she finished. "They were kidnapped. They're being used to lure me to the guys hideout."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"I'll answer that later, right now we have to get your brother some medical help! All I know is he's got a broken back, Lord knows what else.."

Zane bit his lip and got up. "Lea, come here.." he said, pulling her to the side. "Lea, if my brother wants to help save his friends, why not let him? You can carry him on your back, or I'd carry him."

Lea smiled, "Because, I don't want anything bad to happen to him,"

Zane wanted an answer, "What really happened?"

Lea decided to tell him the truth, the whole truth, "Syrus got shot by some lazer beam thing you'd expect to see on Star Trek and flew back into a sharp rock and was killed on contact." Lea kept going before Zane could say anything, "We heard a profecy about reviving him, I had to kiss him, but, the others got kidnapped in the process of getting his body to safety from a storm." She nodded. "That's what happen."

Zane looked surprised. "No wonder he wouldn't look at me, he thinks I'm so much better than him, so he doesn't want me to see him like this.."

Lea nodded.

"But, you only just met him, why do you care so much," Zane asked.

Lea sighed, "You don't get it Zane, do you? I'm falling in love with your brother.."


	8. Lea's Story

**I don't own YGO GX, just Lea and her story.. don't steal it or I'll hunt you down like a pack of wolves hunt down an injured deer!**

**RR!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Lea's Story

Syrus looked up, could he have just heard what he possibly did? No, it was just his mind playing tricks on him, no girl that pretty could fall in love with him, right?

Lea smiled, "Okay, I think it's past time we get Syrus some medical help," she said.

Zane nodded, "Right..." Zane walked over to his brother. "You okay, Sy?" Zane asked.

Syrus nodded. Zane hosited his brohter onto his back, then said, "The portal I came though should still be open," Zane said, a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, let's go cheak it out," Lea said, "Where is it?"

Zane started back into the woods, "Just a bit this way,"

They pushed themselfs though the woods, then they head something. "Z-Zane.. am I h-hearing things?" Syrus studdered.

"No, Syrus, I heard it too.." He looked around.

"It must be another one of those demons.." Lea said, pulling out her gun.

"Does that really effect them?" Zane asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?" she asked.

"Well, it's just bullets, and this world, by what I've seens, is way different than Earth." Zane said logically.

"Err.. well, there's a special kind of bullets in this gun that can kill them, but not kill humans.." Lea said.

"And how would you know that?" Zane asked.

"Umm... well... you see," She dropped her voice, "I kinda grew up here.."

"Say what?"

"I grew up here, I'm really Joey Wheeler's long lost sister, no daughter, and at a young age, I was kidnapped by some funky looking dude and brought here. I was raised by an old lady named Mrs. Tink.. Well.. she wasn't so old then.. she is now.."

The feeling that the demon was there died away, for the moment, Lea saw the portal.

"Zane, hurry! It's closing!" She said.

Then, she sensed the demon again, he was blocking the portal.

"Oh shit.."


	9. A NOTE!

Okay, so this isn't a new chapter. BUT soon there will be… on my new account!!! Search for: Kerya. I'll be COMPLETELY redoing this story!! I made this back in 7th grade.. I'm now a 9th grader…. Go read?


End file.
